degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Graduates Season 1 Cast
Cast 'Main Characters' Smithdale University Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson- an enviormantal and human rights activist thats married to Spinner (Junior) Cassie Steele as Manny Santos- an actress thats dating Jay (Junior) Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt- an overacheiving valedictorian that lost almost everything important to her (Junior) Toronto University Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black- a gossipy girl that wanted to be with her boyfriend (Freshmen) Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari- a musician trying to find his place (Freshmen) Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi- a gay guy finishing up his senior year in college (Senior) Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco- a bad guy that changed when he hit university (Sophomore) Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash- a journalist at The Core wrapping up her college years (Senior) Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone- a college student working at The Dot (Sophomore) Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt- a care free musician that transfered schools (Sophomore) Yale University Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne- a charming rich kid that wants Holly J. (Freshmen) Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones- a teen mom with a part time modeling job (Freshmen) Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair- a valedictorian that recently had an organ transplant and found out she was adopted (Freshmen) Eastern University Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros- a gay guy that recently came out to his family (Freshmen) Stanford University Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn- a musical tom-boy that use to date Spinner (Sophomore) Army Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron- a bad boy that was afraid to go into war Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson- the bubbly girl that recently got addicted to cocane until she joined the army and is in a long-distance relationship with Owen Not in College Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks- a crippele that has a dream Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards- a religious rape victim that went to Kenya Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart- a mechanic that was expelled during high school Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason- the owner of The Dot thats married to Emma Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk- a bisexual drop-out Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez- a lesbian trying to find out who she is Jake Epstein as Craig Manning- a talented famous musician 'Recurring Characters' Adults Riley Gilchrist as Doctor Chris- A doctor that went to Kenya after breaking Anya's heart Brendan McMurtry-Howlett as Drake Lempkey- a ginger that murdered J.T. Unnamed Actress as Yvette- Craigs supportive girlfriend Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri- Isabella's dad and Mia's ex-boyfriend Katie Bergin as Dawn- Holly J's biological mother Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson- Emma's stepdad, Connor's godfather and the principal of Degrassi Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson- Emma's mom thats married to Archie Simpson Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne- Fiona and Declans supportive mother Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin- Darcy and Clares mom, and Jakes step-mom Graham Abbey as Glen Martin- Jakes dad, and Darcy and Clares step-dad Kevin Jubinville as The Shep- a college principal with anger issues Chad Connell as Steven Stone- Peter's cousin thats friends with Drake Dylan Sprouse as Blake John- Drakes partner in crime Robbie Amell as Ben Smith- a soldier that doesn't live up to his expectations Miranda Cosgrove as Julie Baker- a tomboy soilder Unknown Actor as Colonel Nash- Ellies dad who is a soldier with a post tramatic stress disorder Lea Michele as Kim Zhari- an enemy of Violet's thats looking for a job Children Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones- the child of Mia and Lucas College Students Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park- an open gay guy thats in university with Riley (Freshmen at Eastern) Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett- a country cowgirl traveling on the S.S. Tipton (Freshmen at Yale) Terra Vnesa as Trina- Jimmy's disabled wife (Senior at Toronto) Keke Palmer as Herself- a musician getting a college degree (Freshmen at Toronto) Unnamed actress as Kayla- Johnny's dramatic girlfriend (Sophomore at Toronto) Ashton Kutcher as Rupert Turner- a gay student that proud to be out (Senior at Toronto) Rupert Grint as Patrick Anderson- a bisexual that causes troubles for Riley (Freshmen at Eastern) Selena Gomez as Marley Mogan- a goth girl that does bad things (Sophomore at Stanford) Kate Todd as Janaye Amajuwon- a queen-bee slut (Junior at Toronto) Naya Riveria as Violet James- a bisexual with a secret (Freshmen at Yale) Heather Morris as Minnie Kane- a hot model, and a smart girl that gets her ways (Sophomore at Yale) Jenna Ushkowitz as Suzie M. Lane- A bad girl that found her path (Sophomore at Smithdale) Degrassi Students Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne- a rich lesbian held beck for one semester Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan- Anya's homophobic boyfriend Justin Kelly as Jake Martin- Clare and Darcy's stepbrother and Clare's boyfriend Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards- Darcy's sister thats dating her stepbrother Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari- Sav's little sister turning over a new leaf AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers- Emma's godbrother Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts